


slow down, don't stop the clock

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [3]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Something post ep40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Summer comes and goes. No need to empty that part of her life out just yet.





	slow down, don't stop the clock

On the tip of her tongue, Gigi can taste it. _Summer_. Freedom. 

Summer starts with a certainly noticeable lessening of no’s from her parents, more yes’s. A freedom that comes with respect and acknowledgement, of the work put into school, of staying out of trouble, of care for friends. That she was bordering on adulthood, and try as they might, parents can’t stop it. Of course there was still the odd look shared over the table, but Gigi finds herself leaving the house just after breakfast, and coming home long after dinner.

Out and about. Moving. Going. Doing. She buys plants, fills the windowsill in her room with succulents and cacti and aloe vera (only because she read about it in a magazine). Carefully watered and tenderly loved. Buys paints and canvases. Sets up in the garage and pretends she’s painting a Mona Lisa, but really it’s just splashes of colour while Castiel practices, or Armin plays games, or just relaxing with Violette, letting silence wash over them all. 

Gets a job. Hates that one and quits after three weeks. Gets  _another_ job. Lasts a little longer, but they slow down her hours enough for her to just not show up one day, with no one ringing her to come in. Then there’s _one more_. This ones better, Leigh’s her boss, and she spends hours dressing up mannequins for the hell of it. Models with Rosalya and Alexy, and plans and plans. Pop up events closer to major cities. Online investments. Packing and delivering goods before morning coffee until it’s too late for one to get a good night’s sleep. Leigh’s business booms, and they celebrate for a week. Gigi doesn’t remember much.

Photography is another thing that catches her and holds her attention for exactly three months, eleven days and twenty one hours. Polaroids, fancy frames, even fancier cameras. She’s the photographer for her grandparent’s anniversary and her mother’s birthday, and is left in charge of at least twelve smartphones at one pool party. 

Gigi finds that lifestyle that’s in magazines, on the internet, and rolls with it. Let’s it fill her purse, then drain it five minutes later. Closet is packed, and every time she pulls stuff out to clean, empty, refresh…

She sits. Remembers high school. Puts on her play dress or graduation cap or holds her prom dress against her, and sends a photo to whoever is the first name on the list. Mostly Rosalya. Sometimes Castiel. More likely to be Alexy. Finds a necklace (“hey, remember this?”). Shorts. Glasses and bags and she still has that ugly top that looks like Amber’s, folded and crumpled and shoved at the back.

But they all stay. Piled up until it’s too dangerous to open the closet. Gigi doesn’t mind. Summer comes and goes. No need to empty that part of her life out just yet.


End file.
